


The Afterparty

by Crashcoursemaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69, Demons, Oral Sex, Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character - Freeform, Other, Vaginal Sex, character has had bottom surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashcoursemaster/pseuds/Crashcoursemaster
Summary: I'm not the best at describing characters through text and since these are characters that I've designed I figured it was easier to just show you what they look like before we get started.Noah identifies as non-binary, but prefers he/him pronouns with non-gendered identifiers (child, partner, etc.)THIS IS NO LONGER CONSIDERED CANON AND INSTEAD JUST A FUN LITTLE DRABBLE ABOUT THEM GETTIN NASTY





	The Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

>   
> I'm not the best at describing characters through text and since these are characters that I've designed I figured it was easier to just show you what they look like before we get started.  
> Noah identifies as non-binary, but prefers he/him pronouns with non-gendered identifiers (child, partner, etc.)  
> THIS IS NO LONGER CONSIDERED CANON AND INSTEAD JUST A FUN LITTLE DRABBLE ABOUT THEM GETTIN NASTY

Music poured through the halls of Dernazas' large estate. His annual Feast of Blood party was in full swing and it seemed the whole city was in attendance. In the midst of all the infighting and turf wars, The Don tried hard to establish at least a couple nights a year where the citizens of Dudael could call a ceasefire and reestablish some semblance of brotherhood. Nine times out of ten, it worked. Somehow, the mix of alcohol and food kept tempers low. Plus most of the upstarts were stamped out by Dernazas' well-trained staff. He was the big Boss after all, and that came with a sense of deeply ingrained fear. Even as he walked through the crowds of tonight's gathering, every other demon he spoke with held this air of caution about them. No matter how warm and welcoming Dernazas tried to be, he knew that the only way to maintain his status was to stay as intimidating as possible. The only times he found it difficult to keep up his facade was around his only child. The bubbly little demon always seemed to put a smile on the old man's face. The Don perked up as he thought about them, realizing in all the time he's been wandering the party, he hasn't seen head or tail of the youngin'. Putting his head on a swivel, he started actively scanning the crowd. A raucous laugh rang out clearly over the music, Dernazas' trained ears picking it out as his heir's. He turned on his heels sharply to follow the voice, spotting the young demon through the crowd. The old demon smiled warmly, taking in the sight. His child looked so much like his late wife it almost hurt to see. But he knew that the young one was an entirely different person, and he couldn't have wished for a better one. Dernazas called out over the noise to get his heir's attention.  
“Nollahar!”  
The thin demon perked up at his name. There was only one person that ever called him that. He turned away from the folks he was chatting with and met eyes with his father. A huge grin spread across his cheeks. Excusing himself from the conversation, he headed towards the stout demon.  
“There you are Papa!” he leaned down slightly and kissed the top of his father's head, “I've been looking for you everywhere.” he cocked his hips to the side, slightly annoyed, “And what did I say about using my full name? It's such a mouthful.”  
“Forgive me child. It's so hard keeping up with these new trends nowadays.” Dernazas grabbed Nollahar's hand, rubbing it with his thumb, “My word you look stunning. Your mother would be so happy to see you all dolled up like this.”  
“Thanks Papa.” Nollahar blushed, “I figured since everyone's meeting him tonight, I should do a little something extra.”  
“That reminds me, where is Zakamin?” Dernazas started looking around again, “I gave him the day off so he could get ready, I figured he'd at least be on time.”  
Nollahar let out an exasperated sigh, grabbing his father's cheeks, “Papa,please, for the last time. Zak. Call him Zak.”  
“I'm sorry Nolla-I mean, Noah. Truly, I am.”  
“Thank you.” Noah smiled down at his father.  
“Now I want you two to behave yourselves tonight.” Dernazas shook a cautionary finger at Noah, “I'm tired of seeing you all over the papers.”  
Noah rolled his eyes, “Papa, I'm not a baby anymore. I don't need to be scolded like one.”  
“I know that princess.” He sighed again, “Just promise me you'll reign it in tonight? Things have been really rough recently and I...” Dernazas' voice started to break, “I don't want you getting wrapped up in any danger.”  
Noah pulled his father in for a tight embrace. “I know Papa. I'll be good tonight. I promise.”  
He kissed the top of Dernazas's head again. The stout demon letting out short breaths to regain his composure.  
“Okay.” he sniffed, tugging at his blazer and generally straightening himself out, “I'll leave you alone then and let you find Zak.” he stopped himself at the syllable, “And tell him I expect him to be on time tomorrow afternoon.”  
Noah giggled, “I will Papa.”  
He watched his father disappear back into the crowd. A wave of relief washed over him. He truly did love his father but dealing with him can be a pain sometimes. Noah pulled his phone from his clutch, checking it for any messages. He grumbled, no word from Zak yet. He pinched his brow. It wasn't like the large demon to be so late. Noah decided he needed a drink, desperately. He may have promised his father to be on good behavior, but that didn't mean he was stuck with a dry evening. Right as he turned towards the bar, he bumped into what felt like a brick wall. He looked up at the obstacle, ready to raise hell at whoever needed better eye sight. Instead his eyes lit up, gazing at the face of his beloved,  
“Zakie!”  
“Hey baby. Sorry I'm late.”  
Noah reached up and grabbed Zak's face, pulling him down for a quick kiss. The towering figure cupped Noah's cheek, caressing the smooth tan skin with his thumb.  
“What took so long sugar?” Noah pulled back, a slight pout in his voice, “I was starting to think you'd stood me up.”  
“I wouldn't dream of that Noah, you know that.” Zak blushed from the accusation. He fidgeted, tugging at his bow tie, “Just...nervous is all.”  
Noah smoothed out his boyfriend's mauve vest, picking a few stray strands of his hair off the fabric. “There's nothing to be nervous about Zakie.”  
“It's just such a huge night and everyone's here and I know you have your reputation to worry about and I'm so worried the Boss is gonna chew my ass out if I so much as--”  
Noah placed another kiss on Zak's lips, hushing the large demon's rambling. He looked deep into his beau's bright red eyes which softened as the anxiety started melting away.  
“Relax sugar. Everything is going to be fine.”  
Zak chuckled, hanging his head slightly. With a quick sigh he stared back into Noah's eyes. The vibrant yellow settling his fast-beating heart. He reached out and rested his palms on Noah's neck, fully taking in his partner's beauty. His sandy blonde hair was loose and fluffy, waving across the right side of his head in its usual short style, the rest buzzed way leaving a soft layer of fuzz. Curled horns stuck out from the sides of Noah's skull, just above his heavily jeweled ears. His lithe body was draped in an elegant halter gown, it looked brand new. But the way it hung off of Noah's body was like a second skin, hugging his hips and framing his long legs wonderfully. The soft fade from lilac to turquoise made his reddish-tan skin absolutely pop. Being a solid foot taller, Zak caught a glimpse of Noah's adorable tail swaying gently behind him. The same blonde hair that covered his edge hung from the underside of the narrow appendage, catching every faint breeze that passed by. Zak felt the blush deepen. He thanked the gods for whatever he had done to deserve love from such a desirable demon.  
“You look stunning, by the way.”  
Noah giggled, nuzzling into the touch, “Thanks. You clean up nice yourself.” He continued to preen Zak, picking off any stray hairs or bits of fuzz from his vest and black dress shirt. Running his hands along his boyfriend's chest and shoulders, he caught a glimpse of the rolled up sleeves, leaving Zak's forearms bare. The smaller demon huffed, “Must you keep your sleeves rolled up like that?”  
“Does it look stupid?” Zak started tugging at the cuff, “It's just how I'm used to wearing these.”  
“It looks fine. I'm just teasing.” Noah repositioned the cuff, plucking the last few hairs from the shirt.  
“I've hugged you like, once. How am I already covered in so much of your hair?” Zak shook his head, laughing as his partner puffed up, slightly offended.  
“How do you know it's mine?”  
Zak cocked an eyebrow, glancing up at the ceiling and guiding Noah's eyes up to the top of the larger's head. His bald head. Noah blushed harder.  
“Oh, right.”  
He flicked Noah's nose, “Goober.” He hooked an arm around his partner's waist, “Come on, I could use a drink.”  
“You read my mind sugar.”

The rest of the evening went smoothly for the couple. After a couple drinks they loosened up a bit, sharing a few dances together to please the tabloids, meeting some of the other important city board members, way more social interaction than Zak was used to. Sure, it was quite literally his job to sit with The Don during a lot of this stuff, but as “the muscle,” he was usually seen and not heard. And he was glad it usually stayed that way. Talking politics was boring. He sat quietly and let his partner handle the talking so he didn't say anything stupid, occasionally popping in to answer a personal question or two. It was exhausting. Once the two were left alone for the first time all night, Zak pulled Noah in against his side. They lounged on one of the sofas scattered about the lounge. A thick layer of smoke hung in the air from all the cigars and cigarettes being enjoyed. The tall demon pulled a cigarette of his own from his inside breast pocket, striking his lighter against it. He took a long drag off it once lit, the warm smoke filling his lungs and removing a good bit of tension on the exhale. He absentmindedly rubbed Noah's arm, enjoying the quiet moment of intimacy.  
“I don't know how you do that all day.” he mused, partly to himself.  
“Do what?” Noah was curled up beside him, head resting on Zak's strong chest, “Talk to people? I've been doing that since I was like, 3. We're doing it right now.”  
“Okay smart ass.” Zak shook his partner lightly, eliciting a delightful giggle. “I meant be...a diplomat, for lack of a better term. It's exhausting just listening to you talk like that.”  
“Yeah well imagine actually doing it.” Noah made a grabbing motion at Zak's smoke. Snatching it from his hand and taking his own drag off it, “It sucks having to pretend to care about other people's bull shit.”  
“Well, for what it's worth, you're really good at it.”  
Zak plucked his cigarette out of Noah's hand, bringing it back to his mouth. Noah tried to reach for it again, stretching one of him arms completely across his beau's broad shoulders. The large demon simply chuckled, lifting the temptation out of Noah's reach.  
“You know pipsqueak, you can always have your own.”  
“I like sharing yours.” Noah was climbing into Zak's lap, trying to take back the smoke, “And don't call me pipsqueak.”  
“Hey, watch the legs there, pipsqueak.” a knee brushed against Zak's groin, with a dangerous amount of pressure.  
“Stop it!” Noah was determined to get what he wanted, pressing his weight against Zak.  
With a deft hand, the taller demon ducked his hand back to his mouth. He took in a quick drag, blowing the resulting smoke in Noah's face playfully. The ashy smoke burned Noah's eyes and nose. He was used to taking the smoke in himself, not feeling it on his face. He settled into Zak's lap, waving the last bit of smoke from his face.  
“You're such an asshole, you know that?”  
“Oh yeah?” Zak teased. He leaned into Noah's ear, “I know you love it, princess.”  
The whisper sent a shiver down Noah's spine. The little hairs on his neck standing on end as a throb shot down between his legs. He knew what came after a hush like that. Noah leaned in closer too, nipping at his boyfriend's ear.  
“Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more...private?”

Noah had led them as far away from the party as he could before the overwhelming arousal stopped them dead in their tracks. At the very least this hallway was secluded enough that no one would follow them. He reached up, snaking his arms around Zak's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. The taller demon gripped Noah's hips possesively, deepening the kiss. He felt a slight tug from his partner, clearly asking to be picked up. Instead of his usual delicate lift, Zak shoved his small lover up against the wall, locking the pair in a fiery kiss. He felt Noah’s legs wrap around his waist as he held the small demon up, his hands cupped under Noah’s butt. The small demon was taken aback by the sudden ferocity, and it turned him on immensely. Zak made it very clear he wanted to initiate their first time. He wanted to make sure that Noah was in this relationship for the long haul, and after six months, he must be ready. Sure the two had recently dabbled in a few naughty activities; plenty of making out, the occasional wandering hand dipping in between Noah’s legs. But this, this was far more primal than anything the larger demon had given Noah in the past. How hard he was pressing his open mouth against his lover, sharp teeth grazing over his lips before roughly nipping at them. The small demon was in heaven. His arms laced around Zak’s head loosely. He could feel himself melting into the muscular demons grip, giving himself up completely to whatever Zak wanted. Zak moves his attention to the underside of Noah’s jawline, peppering the tan skin with kisses, taking some of the flesh in his mouth and sucking hard, hard enough to leave beautiful purple bruises. Zak could feel sharp nails digging into the back of his skull as Noah started moaning louder. He pressed his body against the smaller figure roughly, feeling the warm wetness growing underneath Noah’s panties. Zak wished for the first time in his life he wasn’t so much taller. The extra foot between them meant that when pressed together like this, Noah’s crotch rested on Zak’s stomach. So it was either holding his lover up so they can kiss, or letting him stand so Zak could press his hard on up against his petite form. But Zak has learned over their time together that Noah loves being held, so he would have to wait to relieve some of the pressure in his pants.  
The constant assault on Noah’s pleasure spots became more and more intense, he knew he had to take some kind of control back if they were gonna get any further with this. Noah moved hands to Zak’s head, peeling the larger off his shoulders and away from him. Hungry eyes peered back into Noah, glazed over with need and arousal. He smashed his face back into Zak’s lips, attempting to snap the demon back to reality. Pulling away again, panting from his racing heart, Noah held Zak’s head still,  
“Bedroom.” He stated simply, “Now.”  
Zak nodded, pulling Noah in for one more kiss before placing his lover back on the ground. After regaining his balance, the blood returning to Noah’s legs, he grabbed Zak’s hand and dragged him through the halls of the estate. The sounds of the party dampening behind them as they moved deeper into the house. Zak tried to scan the surroundings so he could learn his way to Noah’s room, but his eyes kept moving back to Noah, and how his dress was hugging his tight little butt so well. Zak licked his lips. He couldn’t wait to get his hands back on Noah’s perfect body. He started imagining running his hands along Noah’s smooth torso, sucking at his stomach and leaving as many marks as he can. He thought about all the cute and the filthy sounds that would come from Noah’s mouth as he ate him out, his tongue buried deep inside his partner’s pussy. Zak’s pants grew even tighter from his day dreaming. A devious smile curled across his lips, his eyes locked on his prize as the two stopped in front of Noah’s bedroom door. Pushing it open in one fluid motion, Noah tugged on Zak’s arm, effectively throwing the larger demon over the threshold and inside. He released Zak’s hand on the follow through, slamming the door shut behind them and bracing himself against the solid wood. He was ready to charge, to take a running start and jump back into Zak’s powerful arms again. But he hesitated. He could see his beau taking in the new surroundings and wasn’t ready to catch all 130 pounds of flying demon just yet. He kept his wild eyes on Zak, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce. Zak knew what Noah was planning on doing too. He moved to the large bed, settling on its edge before turning around, bracing the back of his knees against the frame. His eyes met Noah’s, and after lingering for a few seconds, the smaller charged at Zak. Hooves plodding on the plush carpet as he ran, leaping into the air once he was within range. The two collided in a tight embrace, Zak falling back in a practiced maneuver onto the bed, his lover resting on his broad chest. Picking up where they left off in the hallway, Noah took control of the kiss this time. His tongue pressed inside Zak’s mouth, grazing across the others fangs as he explored. He shot his hands to Zak’s shirt, fumbling with the buttons as he attempted to remove cloth from between them. A few popped off in the fervor, but the small demon made a note to worry about that later as he ripped the shirt open, revealing Zak’s dark chest. He ran is hands along the toned figure. He wanted to know exactly what his lovers chest looked like without using his eyes, too engrossed in the kiss to pull away. His fingers toyed at the various scars that marred Zak’s dark skin, reminders of the dangerous life the large demon led. Noah shuddered. It was no secret that being born into the life of a powerful mobster meant you grew up used to seeing violence, and Noah has always associated scars with victory, and it almost always got him going. He broke the kiss abruptly, his eyes traveling down to meet his hands. With a smirk, Noah shifted his body so he could pepper Zak’s chest with kisses. He focused his attention on Zak’s collarbone to start, suckling lightly at the raised bits of skin. Zak grabbed a fistful of Noah’s sandy hair, a breathy moan leaving his lips from the new sensation. He pulled Noah off his chest quickly, encouraging his lover to sit up. Noah obliged, resting his hands flat on Zak’s pecs as he sat up, his crotch inches away from the prominent tent that needed attention.  
“I don’t wanna ruin that dress baby,” Zak inferred, “Why don’t you take it off yourself? I wanna see your gorgeous body before I wreck it.”  
A hot shiver shot through Noah’s form at the request. With a soft giggle, Noah dismounted from Zak’s chest, sauntering a couple feet from the bed. He reached his hands to the dress’s zipper, gripping it between thumb and forefinger before slowly pulling it down. More of Noah’s tan skin started to show through as the two pieces of fabric separated. Keeping the claps of his halter closed, he slowly spun around, the dress hem catching on the carpet just so, elegantly framing Noah’s lithe legs. Reaching his arms up to his neck seductively, Noah quickly undid the halter clasp, the straps of his dress sliding loosely down his neck and shoulders. He gripped the now loosened top hem of his dress with both hands. With long, fluid sways of his body, he gently pulled the garment down towards his hips. Exposing his bare chest. The dress caught itself at Noah’s pelvis, the slightly protruding bone holding the remaining fabric up with ease. Readjusting his hands to push instead of pull, Noah glanced back at Zak through half-lidded eyes. The larger demon was staring at him, completely mesmerized. Pleased by the reaction, he slid his thumbs under the bunched up fabric, stretching it over his hips. With a fluid swish of his tail, the garment now completely free from Noah’s form, slid down over his legs and onto the floor. The cool air in the room tickled his bare skin, sending a slight shiver up his spine. He stepped out of the bundled dress on the floor and started to slowly approach the bed again. A pleasant warmth tingled under his panties, the anticipation growing faster now that he was undressed.  
Zak eyed his partner lustfully, his heart rate quickening again. He propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Noah’s display, resisting the urge to roughly throw the smaller demon on the bed and take what he wanted. Instead he took in all of Noah’s beautiful form. His soft tan skin, baby smooth, clearly never been abused by too much sunlight or heavy exertion. The sandy blonde hair he kept very well groomed, gentle waves of it falling to one side, occasionally covering the right side of his face. The rest of his hair shaved down almost bare, leaving only the one large fluff at the top. Zak’s eyes wandered down to follow Noah’s hands, the delicate appendages caressing every inch of his thin body. He was clearly putting on quite the performance for Zak, and it was driving the larger demon mad. A soft giggle left Noah’s lips, placing himself squarely between Zak’s legs. He placed one hand on Zak’s chest and pushed against it, guiding him back down flat on the bed. Noah climbed back on the bed, swinging one leg to either side of his beau, resuming his straddle. He gently ground himself into the divot of Zak’s stomach, teasing the larger with how close his prize was.  
“You’re a fucking tease, you know that right?”  
“So I’ve been told.”  
Noah let out another long giggle, leaning forward and gently kissing Zak. Large hands slid down Noah’s back and down to his ass, squeezing hard and coaxing him deeper into the kiss. The small demon let out a soft mewl, breaking the kiss and moving his mouth along Zak’s jaw. He licked a stripe along Zak’s Adam’s apple before adjusting his position, a devious smile spreading across his face.. Noah tucked one of his hands behind him, gently pawing at Zak’s straining cock. He glanced back at it, then back to Zak.  
“How’s about I help you with this?”  
Instead of waiting for a response, Noah flipped himself around so he was sitting on Zak’s chest, facing away from him. He leaned forward, flicking his tail out of the way of his butt, giving Zak a clear view of the very prominent wetness on his panties. The fringe tickled Zak’s nose as it moved. He normally loved how the appendage moved with Noah’s movements, and playing with it was normally a bonding experience akin to massaging someone’s scalp. But right now, when Zak wanted to keep his eyes on the important bits, it was an annoyance. He grabbed the tail roughly near the base, eliciting a soft gasp from its owner. Pushing the tail back so it rested along Noah’s back, Zak gripped his lovers hips and pulled them closer, getting high off the pheromones oozing from Noah’s dripping heat.  
“Hey, I was gonna go first.” Noah protested, getting flustered. Zak’s breath tickling his sensitive folds, even underneath the thin fabric of his underwear.  
“You can’t stick that thing so close and not expect me to wait.” Zak mouthed at the fabric, placing soft open kisses in the wettest spots, “Besides, you can still reach.” He moved the panties aside, revealing Noah’s swollen cunt. He let out a shaky breath before diving in, his tongue making a beeline to the prominent clit. “Unless this is gonna distract you, princess.”  
Noah moaned hard at the sensation, arching his back and gripping Zak’s waistband for dear life. He started fumbling with the belt buckle, cursing himself for not doing this part earlier. It was so hard to concentrate with the assault taking place between his legs. The belt was like a Rubix cube now, such a simple device made so much harder with sex clouding his mind. He pressed his face into Zak’s slacks, trying to steady his focus.  
“Fuck…Zakie, at least let me get these damn pants off first.”  
Zak laughed, licking one more stripe between Noah’s folds before pulling back. He reached both hands down to his belt, undoing it from under Noah’s nose in one fluid motion. With a disgruntled huff, the smaller demon quickly unzipped the slacks, tugging them down as far as he could with Zak laying down flat. He tucked his hand inside the open garment, sliding the peephole of Zak’s boxers around his cock, the member springing free with Noah’s hand wrapped firmly at the base. He stared at it hungrily, pumping his hand along the shaft a couple times to get a feel for its thickness. It was already pretty slick from all the pre cum dribbling from the tip. With little hesitation, Noah wrapped his mouth around the swollen cock, relaxing his throat to accommodate the girth. Zak dug his nails into Noah’s ass cheeks, inhaling sharply as his dick became engulfed by his lovers mouth. He briefly watched as Noah’s head bobbed up and down, setting a steady rhythm as he worked Zak’s member. The larger demon pressed his face back into the pussy in front of him. He mapped the whole area with his tongue, feeling the surgery scars that were slightly shrunken from age, the salty sweet arousal tingling his tastebuds. He brought the large clit in between his teeth, sucking on it with vigor. Both demons letting out a desperate volley of gasps and moans, the feeling of each other’s mouths around their privates simultaneously heightening their arousal.  
Zak needed more. Sure burying his face into Noah’s cunt was exactly as wonderful as he imagined, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to rut his petite lover into the bed. He wanted to make him scream as he wrecked him from the inside out. With a low growl, he once again grabbed Noah’s tail, pulling back hard enough to remove him from Zak’s cock. Noah yipped as he was yanked back, following through with the tug by rolling off of Zak’s body and onto the bed. Before he could even blink the large demon was on top of him, kissing him roughly as he shimmied the rest of the way out of his slacks. Noah laced his hands around the base of Zak’s skull, rubbing lightly at the flesh just underneath his horns. A satisfied chuckle rumbled in Zak’s throat. Breaking away from the kiss, he coaxed Noah up toward the pillows. He squared himself up between Noah’s legs, removing his boxers and discarding them somewhere behind him. Noah also slid out of his panties, both of them now totally nude. They smashed their faces together again, sloppily kissing and nipping at their lips as Zak took hold of his cock. He sat back on his haunches, lining up the tip with Noah’s entrance. He quickly darted his eyes up to meet Noah’s, the smaller demon nodding feverishly, wordlessly encouraging Zak to continue. Lining up his tip, Zak slowly pressed in, the muscles of Noah’s pussy totally relaxed now, swallowing the length with relative ease. The large demon let out a long, filthy groan as the warmth surrounded him. He pushed himself to the hilt, bowing his head low as he loomed over his partner.  
“Holy shit, Zak.” Noah was panting now, totally breathless, mind completely clouded from lust, “You’re…you…fuck…that…feels…oh lord.”  
“You alright there princess?” Zak chuckled, still acclimating to Noah’s body.  
Noah nodded again, grabbing Zak’s head and pulling him back down for a kiss, “Just fuck me already Zakie.”  
With another dark laugh, Zak pulled himself almost all the way back out. He steadied himself on his hands before shoving back in roughly. Noah’s hands shot to Zak’s biceps, his claws digging into the muscles, a sharp scream flying off his tongue. He reflexively squeezed around Zak’s cock, holding him in a vice. Zak hissed from all the pressure. He grabbed hold of one of Noah’s horns, using it for leverage before thrusting with reckless abandon.  
“Jesus, Noah…” he cursed low, “You’re so fucking tight.”  
“I’m not tight, you’re just fucking huge.”  
Noah swung his legs over Zak’s back, lifting his hips up off the bed as his boyfriend fucked him mercilessly. A pit started to form in his stomach, tightening and twisting from the pleasure. He tried to match Zak’s pace, bucking his hips up in a desperate attempt to deepen the experience, but Zak was moving too fast. He felt the pit in his stomach bleed down to his clit, the orgasm creeping up on him fast. Noah clawed at Zak’s back, squeezing around the cock again, trying to squeak out a warning.  
“Zakie, I…fuck…I’m gonna…”  
But it was too late. The knot unraveled and the orgasm ripped through Noah’s body. He let out another dirty scream, riding out the waves of pleasure. Zak paused for a moment, still bottomed out against Noah’s pelvis.  
“You good?”  
“Don’t you dare fucking stop.” Noah wrapped his arms around Zak’s neck, lifting himself fully off the bed, his whole weight hanging off the large demon, “I wanna ride you. Flip over.”  
Zak blinked at the request. He wasn’t sure exactly how to execute that, but he pushed off the bed, landing on his haunches. He placed his hands on the small of Noah’s back before falling back on the bed, catching himself with one elbow. Noah seemed satisfied with that. He sat up, still filled with Zak’s member. Placing both hands on his beau’s shoulders, he ground his hips into Zak’s, getting a feel for the new position. All Zak could do was watch as Noah lifted himself up along the shaft, letting his hips drop, effectively fucking himself on Zak’s cock. Zak placed his hands on Noah’s hips, guiding him into a steady pace. He started thrusting up, meeting his partner halfway between each thrust. More filthy noises leaked from Noah’s mouth as he pressed his forehead against Zak’s. He grabbed Zak’s horns at the base, desperate to ground himself in the midst of it all. Zak grabbed handfuls of Noah’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh. He was close to release before but this was on another level. Being able to see his cock disappear into Noah’s dripping heat, the priceless expression in his partners face as the small thing came undone on top of him. It was all too much. Keeping one hand firmly on Noah’s butt, he moved his other to grab a handful of Noah’s sandy hair, keeping the petite form pinned against his body. Taking control of the pace again, Zak started thrusting up harder.  
“God you’re amazing…” he breathed into Noah’s ear, “I wanna stuff you full of my cum. Would you like that? You want me to breed you?”  
“Fuck, yes sugar please.” The words spilled from Noah’s mouth like vomit, “I want all of you…more than anything else.”  
Zak moves his hand from Noah’s cheek and back to his tail base. His thrusts became more erratic as he neared his own orgasm. His partner walls clenching around him again sending him closer to the edge. He pressed his mouth against Noah’s neck, sucking hard at the flesh. He felt another orgasm flow through Noah, his already wet cunt now squirting the semi-clear liquid down their legs. Zak reflexively bit down on Noah’s neck, his own orgasm filling his partner. He kept Noah’s hips pinned down on his cock. The twitching member emptying itself inside the abused hole. The smaller demon practically collapsed against Zak, completely fucked out and still coming down off his high. He lightly touched where Zak bit him, inspecting his hand, now covered in blood.  
“Ah shit…” Zak’s voice was hoarse from the exertion, “Sorry baby…I got a little carried away.” He gently caressed Noah’s cheek, feeling his partner nuzzle into the touch, “You alright?”  
“Yeah…I’m ok…” Noah sighed, enjoying the warmth radiation off his beau, “Fuck that was amazing…”  
The two laid there in the after glow for a few minutes. Zak placed light kisses on the top of Noah’s head, still caressing the small demon.  
“Noah, princess, can you get off now? I think I need some air down there.”  
“Oh right, sorry.”  
Noah lifted his hips off Zak’s softening cock, a light pop sounding through the room. He let out a soft groan as excess fluid spilled from his pussy. He flopped beside Zak, cuddling into his chest. The larger demon wrapped his arms around his partner. He placed a kiss on Noah’s forehead, enjoying the closeness.  
“We should probably get back to the party huh? Your old man may not be super happy with us ducking out early.”  
Noah giggled, hugging his boyfriend possessively, “I don’t care, you aren’t going anywhere.” He sighed, drawing circles in Zak’s pecs with his index finger, “I wanna stay right here.”  
“Can we at least shower? I’ve got,” he gestured down to the mess between his legs, “You, all over the place.”  
“Nope.” Noah teased, “I’ve got you trapped.”  
Zak sat up, pulling Noah up into a cradle, “Yeah right, you wish pipsqueak.”  
“Hey! No fair!”  
Noah flailed in weak protest as Zak rose from the bed, whisking him away to the bathroom. He lightly tapped Zak’s chest with his fists, feigning fighting back.  
“You’re gonna get cleaned up whether you like it or not.” Zak set his partner down on the floor, making sure Noah could regain his balance. He gently grabbed Noah’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet, “Please? For me?”  
The smaller demon giggled, “Fine. Only cuz I love you.” He popped up and pecked Zak on the lips before turning on the water, filling up the tub for them both.  
“Oh man, I haven't had a normal bath in ages.”  
“I've always preferred them to showers.” Noah pulled two fluffy towels from a nearby cabinet, “Helps take some pressure off my feet.”  
“I bet.”  
Zak looked Noah over as the small demon readied their bath. Light bruises started showing along his neck and shoulders from the bites and sucking. There were bright red scratch marks all over his ass too, some deep enough that they broke skin. Zak winced. He hadn't realized how rough he was with the poor thing. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his partner, kissing his ear.  
“I wasn't too rough, was I?”  
“Zakie, you were fantastic.” Noah placed his hands over Zak's, “I'm fine, really. I actually like it rough like that. Just warn me before you take a bite out of my neck next time.”  
Zak laughed, nuzzling his lover, “Sounds good baby.”  
He unraveled himself from Noah, letting the smaller get in the water first. Once settled, he tapped the surface of the water, inviting Zak in. As the larger demon entered the warm water, he felt his muscles relax. A slight sting resonated from the scratches on his shoulders, making Zak wince. Noah giggled at him,  
“See? I do it too.”  
He moved between Zak's legs, resting against his boyfriend, the warmth of the water lulling him to sleep. Zak retrieved a sponge off the side of the tub, gently scrubbing Noah's skin. The smaller demon hummed at the sensation, nuzzling closer to Zak's chest.  
“I love you Zak...”  
“I love you too pipsqueak.”  
Noah inhaled sharply, “I swear to God don't ruin this you prick.”  
Zak laughed, encasing Noah in a tight hug, “I'm sorry.” he kissed his partner's cheek, “I love you too Noah.”


End file.
